Mine to Stay
by Tower-of-Peace
Summary: When Shikamaru is designated as Temari's guide through Konoha, will unexpected feelings stir up their everyday, normal lives? Choices will have to be made...and none of them are easy. A short story worth reading and reviewing. Thanks!
1. Ch 1 Work

Welcome to Chapter 1 of "Mine to Stay". I disclaim ownership of the characters and the content of Naruto world, but this story is mine and of my making. Please no stealing, and let me know what you think when you're finished reading!! :D

_**Chapter 1 - WORK**_

It didn't surprise too many people when Tsunade-sama paired up Shikamaru and Temari for assignments. Both were analytical, knowledgeable, and good at what they did.

Shikamaru's task was to escort Temari around Konoha while she stayed there as ambassador of the Sand village. To Shikamaru's displeasure he had to stay by her side all day, every day, while she learned about jounin ninjas and how she could better educate the young ninja's in her community.

'I'd rather be doing something else…' he thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to Temari's apartment. Before knocking he looked out into the sky and took in the clouds as they slowly made their way across the blue atmosphere.

Temari opened the door and stuffed her fan into her back holder as she noticed Shikamaru facing away from her.

"Lost, little boy?" she asked with a smirk.

Shikamaru turned only his head to the side to address her question, "It's easy to get distracted when the clouds have much more appeal than shepherding you around Konoha."

"I'd say you had better get used to the idea, you lazy bum," she closed her door and locked it. Without seeing if he followed, she headed down the landing and then the stairs.

"Have you any idea what you're getting yourself into?" Shikamaru questioned from beside her.

"It doesn't matter, Kazekage Gaara sent me and I will fulfill his wishes."

"Has anyone told you that you're stubborn?" Shikamaru inquired with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Only when they aren't scared of me…" she said in return and smirked without looking at him.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, because I fight better than most of the village ninja?"

"Or maybe because you have self-confidence that not many girls possess?" he suggested.

"Girl?" she threatened.

"Okay, woman…not many _women_ possess?" he gave in and flicked his toothpick to the ground.

"Maybe," she said.

"So where are we going first?"

"Gaara wants the same literature you teach at the academy, along with the tests that are given so we are able to grade them the same way."

"Alright, we'll go to the academy first, but it'd be easier to know what all we do if you just went through the academic system."

"You mean, enroll and take the classes?" Temari asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Hai. Nonde? You don't like that idea?"

"You had better be joking," she articulated, trying to see his expression.

"Well, maybe not enroll, but you should sit in some classes with the kids."

"We shall see." Temari narrowed her eyes and refused to admit he might have a good point to his suggestion.

When they arrived at the school, kids were outside playing while the instructors took their early lunch inside.

'We need to find Iruka-sensei…' Shikamaru mused while entering the front doors.

Temari seemed to be taking everything in without looking like a tourist. He knew she was on her get-things-done mode so he didn't bring up any other conversation topic.

Shikamaru was continually watching her, and from his past experience, he was willing to admit she was the only woman he truly admired. He respected the position that Hokage Tsunade had and his past team mates but Temari had something about her that he found very appealing.

They reached the end of the main hall and entered a room on the left. Shikamaru allowed Temari to enter and closed the door behind him. Taking the pains to do what his mother always scolded him about wasn't as bad as he first thought.

Iruka was up at the mansion doing other duties so they were introduced to his assistant and told what all they were scheduled for. They spent most of the day at the school observing the students, attending classes, and following the paperwork that went along with them.

When school was let out, Temari sighed and leaned back in her chair. Unconsciously she massaged the back of her neck to try and release the tension. The only problem with that was her arm got tired too quickly to do the job effectively. Frustrated that she couldn't get the knot out, she gave up and let her hand come down to smack her thigh.

Shikamaru acted as though he hadn't seen any of it, but he definitely noticed what she was trying to do. Grabbing the papers in front of them, he stood and waited for her to follow his lead.

Temari understood and was off her chair before Shikamaru turned the light out. They left the academy in content silence.

Instead of leading Temari back to her apartment, Shikamaru steered her towards the training grounds.

When Temari noticed where they were she gave him a raised eyebrow and warily crossed her arms.

Shikamaru barely gave her an answer. He nodded to follow him further.

They reached the top of a hill and he found his favorite rock to sit on and he reclined on it, letting the sun beam down on his face.

Temari shrugged and climbed up with him. She took some of the paperwork and continued where she had left off back in the school room.

After another hour she put the papers down and looked over at Shikamaru. Smiling slightly, she thought how adorable he could be. She stopped her thoughts and frowned at her sudden change of attitude.

Trying to shrug it off, she stood and stretched. She retraced her steps down the hill to the training grounds and started working on one of the poles. She hadn't practiced in a long while, so after a short time, her knuckles were starting to bleed and swell. Temari didn't care much; it was just part of getting back into shape.

"You need work on your uppercut."

Temari turned to the voice and hid her hands behind her back.

"Let me see," Shikamaru answered before she said anything.

Her resistance was evident and he came to her to gently pull her hands out.

Temari was surprised as she watched his expression alter to concern. She was glad he didn't say anything as he took out his medical wraps and started nursing her hands. Besides hissing at the cleaning ointment, Temari stayed quiet too.

When her fingers lingered in his, she reactively slipped them out and studied his expression. Shikamaru picked up his bag of papers and swung it onto his shoulder.

"Ready for the next stop?"

A moment hung heavy between them before she nodded and they walked back to downtown Konoha.

Later that night when they lounged next to a fire and sipped at their after-dinner tea, Temari again felt the knot in her neck. She was just getting the cramp in her arm when a manly hand grasped her wrist and drew her shoulders up against his lap.

Shikamaru massaged her shoulders, neck and upper back as though he was trained in the art of massage therapy. Temari never considered moving away from his strong hands and thankfully never had to. She slowly fell asleep to his nursing and when she awoke, she was in her apartment, tucked in the covers. Snuggling deeper into the warmth, she realized that it felt nice to be taken care of for once.


	2. Ch 2 Family

Chapter 2

As the weeks passed, the two fell into a routine, and coincidently Temari fell head over heels.

She didn't do much or make physical moves to assure her feelings, slightly because she was afraid of gossip. She also kept her distance because both were logical about her temporary stay. Temari and Shikamaru got to know each other more than their closest relative and that was enough for her…or so she thought.

The days went fast and even though there was a lot of work to do, they got it done in a timely manner and had fun with it. The summer was getting hotter and shorter as Temari learned all she could. Every Friday she would send her report to her brother and the weekend would be hers. Even though they didn't like the arrangement at first, Shikamaru and Temari found themselves spending off-time together as well.

One thing bothered Temari. Shikamaru would go missing on particular days at certain times and Temari didn't know what he was doing.

Temari wasn't sure what to ask or how he'd react even if she was to breach the subject. She had decided from the start that when he wanted to tell her, he would, and she understood men needed alone time. If that's what he needed, she was okay with that.

Okay, until one day she didn't see him for four days and the only thing she got in response was a note. The note said he was going to be indisposed until the weekend. Her confusion soon became worry, and then it turned into anger. She wasn't even sure if she was angry at him for not trusting her or not giving enough details. The thoughts and scenarios ran through her head so much she'd catch herself talking out loud about it as though he was there.

Finally, she had had enough.

"Choji," Temari hollered from the doorway of the restaurant, "over here."

The big-boned ninja ambled over to her and smiled, "Are you going to join me, Temari-san?"

Worried that she would offend him, she acquiesced, and followed him to the table. Before the drinks were set in front of them she started inquiring as to the whereabouts of Shikamaru but Choji continued to dodge the question like a pro.

"Please, Choji, I'm worried about him," Temari stated in heartfelt urgency.

Choji stopped chewing and then swallowed the large slice of meat. "Did he leave you a note?"

"Hai."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Choji, I'd like to…"

Temari trailed off as she watched Shikamaru saunter in with a young child in his arms and a beautiful woman smiling behind them. The woman was carrying the baby's diaper bag from her womanly shoulders, her dark brown hair was lying softly against her shoulders and her red eyes were aglow with affection.

Choji turned toward the object of her attention and started coughing on his mouthful of rice.

Temari slowly stood up from her seat but couldn't find the strength to do much else. Her eyes didn't leave the jovial three who took the table closest to the front door. She was trying to grasp for thoughts but could barely breathe, much less think.

Shikamaru had kindness pouring out of his eyes at the small child and it giggled happily back at him as though the babe loved him without question. The woman fondly tickled the child's belly to receive a squeal of laughter and bubbles.

Temari never imagined Shikamaru looking so at ease with a baby, but he appeared to be a master at it. Her heart twisted tightly because she felt joy at his show of affection yet she was choked back by his secret.

A family. Why hadn't he told her? Did she imagine all the feelings they…they? Her nose tingled before her vision blurred. They had never uttered a word of their feelings. They had never kissed or hugged even. How could she have been so blind?

She numbly felt someone leading her toward Shikamaru but her mind wasn't processing it until she was next to his table and staring down at him.

The moment Shikamaru looked up, his face changed.

Choji cleared his throat as the woman took the baby in her arms and searched the others for some clarification.

Shikamaru slid his chair back and stood but, without notice, his face turned to the side from Temari's hand.

"Don't ever speak to me again," Temari murmured before turning and running out of the restaurant. The tears that slid off her cheeks were left unnoticed by the pain building its way into the inner depths of her heart. Never had she been treated so. The hurt was more than she gave it credit.

"It doesn't matter, I'll be over it by the time I reach home."

Her words sounded hollow and false but she was determined to be fine…as soon as she reached the Sand village.

After Choji explained what Temari was doing there, Shikamaru was sure what he had to do. He just had to find her to explain. The darn woman had disappeared. He was certain she was still in Konoha because her things were at the apartment but there was no sign of her anywhere.

By the time the sun set and the moon was mid-sky, Shikamaru had checked every inch of the village, including the Hokage's office. No one knew where she was.

"Blast," he cursed quietly into the air.

"I believe she's not here anymore," Kurenai stated from behind Shikamaru.

The little one slept soundly in her arms as Shikamaru shook his head.

"It's the only alternative…but why," he asked in thought.

"She appeared to be upset that you were with us. Did she not know you were helping me while he was sick?"

Shikamaru shook his head and sighed.

"Do you love her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Shouldn't you tell her?"

"She never wants to see me again."

"I don't recall you being the type to give up on something that means a lot to you…"

"She's choosing this."

"What about your choice?"

He was silent for a while as Kurenai put the babe to bed and then returned to the porch.

"Life goes on," she shrugged, testing his thoughts.

"Not without her."

Kurenai smiled and then said goodnight before shutting the glass porch door and going to bed.

Shikamaru stood on the veranda watching the moon descend lower until he made up his mind…and nothing was going to change it.

Gaara looked up when someone knocked and entered without waiting for his response. His brother walked in with an expression that made Gaara put the paperwork he was looking at, down.

"Temari has returned."

Gaara's eyebrow rose in question.

"She wants to see you."

"I'll be right there."

Temari wiped at her check when she heard footsteps approach her door. Sadly her heart hadn't healed like she had wished. The three day journey home only added more questions. How could she have let this happen?

"Temari-chan?"

Temari didn't look at her brothers as they came in. She stared out the window and kept her arms crossed.

"I left in a hurry. I forgot my paperwork at the apartment."

The brothers glanced at each other but didn't say anything.

"Will you send someone to get the things I left?"

"Is that an order?"

"It's a request."

"Temari," Gaara started but stopped when she turned around with a glare.

"I'm not well; please leave me alone for a while."

The guys took her clue and left with no other comment. Gaara knew she was troubled and he had a good guess as to what was bothering her.

"Only women are allowed to visit Temari for the next two weeks," Gaara ordered to the ninja about him and trusted the news would travel well without him ordering it.

Kankuro clenched his fist as the notion struck him, "Do you think that baka that was to escort her around the Leaf village tried to hurt her?"

"When Shikamaru arrives, have him come to my office immediately," Gaara said before closing the door, shutting out his confused brother.

'Tsh, how does he know he's going to come here?'


	3. Ch 3 Misunderstanding

Chapter 3

As the hours passed, Temari cut more fruit into another bowl.

"Temari-sama, this fruit is all going to spoil if you keep cutting them open. Leave some for another day."

Temari came out of her thoughts to look up at her companion. The brunette was a friendly girl who worked in the welders shop down the street from her house. Her name was Umi and she had a way of making Temari feel at peace when in the room.

"Sorry," Temari murmured and set the knife down. She discarded the fruit scrapings into the trash and got up. Feeling restless she approached the window.

The wind was stirring the sand into funnels and the sky loomed overhead with dark clouds. The scent of rain was in the air.

"Temari-chan…" Umi began but stopped when a knock came from the door. Temari didn't turn around so Umi got up to answer it.

Umi opened the door but only far enough to see who it was. Her eyebrows came together at seeing someone she didn't know.

"Can I help you?"

"Can you give this to Temari-sama?" the guy asked and handed Umi a note. She looked at it but it was sealed so she couldn't tell who it was from or what it said.

Umi nodded and the messenger left.

Turning the note over, she inspected it, but nothing appeared out of place. She walked to Temari and held it to her.

Temari glanced at it but didn't take it.

Umi sighed, "You don't want it?"

"You read it."

Umi hesitated but ripped the seal open and started reading. Her concern built and her fingers came to her lips. After she finished, she blushed as she looked up at Temari.

"Someone wrote you a poem."

Temari frowned and looked down at the note. "A poem?"

"Don't sound so incredulous, you are a beautiful lady, any man would want to write this…" Umi saw the question in Temari's brow and so handed her the paper. "Read it, maybe it'll make more sense if you do instead of me."

Temari took the note and started reading.

Even though it's late and

The porcelain moon is faded

The beams that usually comfort me

Are mocking my charade

I'll be the first to disagree

That I run from these feelings

But when you hold me closer

There, in that embrace

Is my hearts apogee

All of the "if only's" and all the "what if's"

Will not and could not be torn from my grip

Call it what you may

I'd be more than happy, pleased to play

But for only a minute

You'd be mine to stay

Temari was mystified at who could have written the poem. She didn't know any men in her life that knew her well and would write something like this. Her breathing stumbled as she read it again. Her heart felt a pull, something tugging at the seams, telling her she was missing something…or someone. Her hand smoothed the paper.

'Yes…I miss him. More than I care to admit…' She couldn't figure out why she still missed him when he was the one to lie to her. She was being too lenient. 'The heart is such a weak thing.'

Temari grabbed the note but the note didn't reveal any particular handwriting, meaning whoever wrote this for her hired a calligraphist to pen it for them. 'Sneaky,' she thought with a sarcastic grin, 'almost strategic.'

Umi watched Temari ponder over the missive and she wished she could help.

"Should I track down the messenger?"

"No, if this person wants to get a hold of me again, he'll have to show his face. At some point he has to make himself known."

"You're going to wait until then? You have much more patience than I, Temari-chan."

"I suppose so," she answered lightly and left the room.

Umi watched her leave and realized Temari had an idea of who it was. She sighed knowing the man in question wouldn't have a chance if Temari was in a bad mood.

Temari glanced around making sure no one saw her and closed the door behind her. She slipped through the corridor and down the stairs. She heard her brothers talking in the farthest room, closest to the exit, so she went into the meeting room and jumped out the window.

The wind hadn't died down but it was now very dark from the clouds covering up any daylight left from the sun setting. In her mind's eye she could see what it must look like from Konoha. The sunsets were always the most beautiful there.

Shaking her head of the thought, she secured her fan and jumped onto the roof of a tall residence. Temari could hear the family inside cleaning up their dinner dishes and getting ready for bed. Her heart twisted unexpectedly at the thought that she might not ever have a family. She pushed it aside, knowing that the idea was preposterous. She could find someone to marry and build a family with…he just wouldn't be from another village.

Whoever it was, he wouldn't have her entire heart, though. He'd only get the pieces left from the one who solitarily destroyed it by lying to her. Or, at the very least, didn't tell all of the truth.

She kicked a pile of sand that had been drifted into a corner. The sand flew up around her and then disappeared into the air with the rest of its light counterparts. She was used to the sand and wind and hot weather…but not to feeling so out of sorts.

Temari realized she hated what guys could do to something so tender. No matter how hard she had tried to protect her heart, Shikamaru had gently coaxed it from her. Thinking his name didn't help. She should have kept to 'him', it was easier…somehow.

"Something bothering you?"

Temari stopped in afterthought. She turned but didn't see anyone right away.

"Did you loose something?"

Temari knew his voice, but she couldn't see him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked into the wind.

"You left so suddenly."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't remember Hokage giving you leave to go."

"Do I have to have her permission to come home?"

"We weren't done."

"Regardless, I needed a break, so I came here." Temari finally pinpointed where he was and faced him.

"Why did you run from the restaurant?" Shikamaru asked and stepped closer to her so he'd be in her eye sight. He studied her reaction as she paused before answering.

Temari sighed in exasperation, "What does it matter?"

"You made Kurenai think that she did something wrong."

"I don't know who she is. I did it unintentionally, please apologize to her for me," Temari said firmly yet her face held the concern of much more than offending someone.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked when Temari didn't continue.

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?"

Shikamaru slid his hands from his pockets and placed a cigarette in his mouth. He was about to light it when she stopped him. Her hand clasped his wrist firmly and she studied his eyes for what seemed hours until he answered.

"I'm not."

Temari arched an eyebrow, "But you have a child with someone?"

"No, I'm not a father either."

"Then what are you?"

"A guardian over a son who will never know his father."

"Asuma-sensei," Temari whispered as realization hit her.

Shikamaru lit the cigarette as she gradually let go of him. She hadn't put it together…he had talked about his sensei but never the fact that he had left a family behind. It was no wonder Shikamaru took care of them, he was very close to his teacher.

Temari looked into his eyes as the concern and apology was written on her face.

Shikamaru sighed and put the lighter back in his pocket.

"Don't worry about it, Kurenai is a forgiving woman."

"But I…" Temari stopped. She didn't want to admit her feelings when she was unsure of what he was thinking.

Suddenly Shikamaru dropped the barely used cigarette and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. Temari looked up at him for an explanation but he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Her fingers tingled and her eyelids fluttered in astonishment.

"Wha…"

"Temari."

Both turned to the growling voice and Temari tensed.

Gaara stood with his arms crossed and his naturally stoic face.

"I knew you would come."

"Glad I didn't disappoint," Shikamaru murmured sarcastically.

"Temari, go back to your room."

"Temari and I have things to discuss," Shikamaru said and didn't release her waist.

"You have to talk with me first."

Temari was confused about the meaning of her brother's words but Shikamaru slowly let go of her and nodded that she should go. Her hesitation to leave was evident but both men stood their ground and she left in hope that they wouldn't fight.


	4. Ch 4 Sayonara

Chapter 4

When worry nearly consumed Temari, there came a knock on her door. She ran to it in hopes that it was Shikamaru but Umi smiled hesitantly as Temari opened the door.

"Oh, Umi. I thought you were someone else."

"You mean, you _wanted_ it to be that handsome ninja that just left your brothers office, right?"

Temari didn't make an attempt to answer the question but she pushed past Umi to see down the hall.

"He left."

"What?"

"The ninja was escorted to the main gates."

"Nani?!" Temari bolted down the hall to her brother's office.

Temari didn't knock, she slammed the door open and found her brother in his chair.

"What happened? Why was Shikamaru escorted away?"

"He refused to answer my questions."

"Which are?"

"I wanted him to admit to me the type of relationship that formed between you and him. You don't have to deny it. I know you two were active, if you're expecting his child then I would like him to admit it and take respons—

"WHAT?" Temari was utterly gob smacked. "Active? As in sexually? I'm not pregnant!" she exclaimed in defense.

Gaara looked up calmly and relaxed his wrists that were holding some papers. His silence was deafening.

"You thought I was pregnant?" she whispered. Temari couldn't stop her heart speed and yet her breathing was labored. How could he have thought that? Then, out of the back of her memory came the words she uttered when she came home, 'I'm not well…' Temari laid her head in her hands as she berated herself for her stupidity, once again.

"Brother, please, tell me what you said."

"I asked him many questions I do not recall right now."

Temari sighed in exasperation and turned to leave. She ran through the halls and out the front doors. The wind picked up her clothing and hair to dance along with the sand as she ran through town. Her ears could hear nothing but her labored breathing.

When she finally reached the gate, the men who must've escorted him, were congregating in the small gatehouse to get out of the storm that was brewing. Temari then noticed that hail was starting to fall across the ground.

Stopping to catch her breath, she leaned against the wall and looked through the entrance. No one.

'Shikamaru…I was too late…' she laid her back against the wall and closed her eyes. She didn't remember to grab a scarf. Her eyes were starting to sting and she had to cover her nose and mouth so she wouldn't choke on the thick air around her.

After moments of dealing with the pain and weather, Temari slowly stood up and headed for the closest, safe place to spend the night.

Not far from the gate was a small hotel. To Temari's knowledge, it wasn't used very often, but it would be good for her.

She stepped into the foyer and slid the door closed behind her. She smiled at the receptionist who was a familiar face but she didn't know her name.

"Welcome, Temari-sama. You shouldn't be out in this weather, my dear. Would you like some soup?"

"Yes, please. Arigatou." Temari smiled as the woman handed her a bowl and bowed.

Temari bowed and sat down at the foyer table. She was sipping her steaming soup when the owner walked in and smiled at his quest.

"Another one, dear?"

"Yes, she will need a room if the weather is going to get worse like they predicted."

"Sou," he grabbed a key and nodded.

Temari picked up her bowl and followed him down the back hall to a door. While he unlocked the handle, Temari heard noise in the room across the hall. Her head turned and the owner smiled apologetically.

"We have a guest in there. He just got in. I'm sure he won't disturb you."

"It's fine…" Temari walked in and was handed the key. She thanked him and he left. Temari went to the sink and tried to wash the sand from her eyes and face. Remembering her soup, she finished it and then opened her door to return the bowl. She had only walked two steps when she heard the other door open.

Freezing in place, she looked at him and tried to think of an intelligent word.

"Temari, what are you…?" but Shikamaru didn't finish his question. Then, before Temari could complete a thought, his face turned into anger.

"What? What is it?"

"I just think it's ironic that you accused me of having a family behind your back when you have..."

"Have what?"

He kept his mouth closed for a little bit and it was confusing and infuriating at the same time.

"Whose baby are you carrying?"

Temari was taken aback and then she realized why he would think that.

"I'm not pregnant. And I don't have…"

"A lover?"

Temari turned her head to face sideways, anything to not let him see her blush. She would never say such a word in mixed company…especially if she was under the scrutiny of someone like him.

"You don't have to say it so distastefully; I may not have one, but you thinking that of me..."

"Your brother said you had to be pregnant and was convinced it was because of me."

"He misunderstood what I said when I got home, that's all," Temari turned her back to him and was unsure if she should leave him to return the bowl or stay and talk it out.

"Did you get my letter?"

She turned to see his face, "_You_ wrote that poem?"

He didn't respond, he just scratched his neck and looked away.

"I…I didn't know you wrote poems…it was…beautiful."

Shikamaru looked back toward her and sighed, "I meant it."

Temari slowly smiled but her eyes didn't light up, they seemed more sad than anything.

"We'd never work out, would we?" Her voice crumbled in her throat as she tried to say something else, anything else, to ease the thoughts between them.

His face showed his answer. It showed his doubt that there was a middle ground for them. The moments ticked by and they stared at each other as the storm outside howled and beat against the roof.

It wasn't until Temari blinked out tears that Shikamaru stepped to her and embraced her. Her bowl fell to the ground and rolled down the hall. She cuddled into his chest as her soft crying overtook her body.

After an eternity, Temari could feel her crying finally ebbing away, "Could you promise me something?" she murmured into his shoulder.

"Don't tell anyone?" he suggested.

"No…that's not it."

"What can I do for you then?" he asked into her hair.

"Can you promise to give me a reason to hate you?"

Shikamaru was perplexed by her question.

"You think by hating me, you won't miss me?" he more said than asked.

"I won't miss you, I won't think about you, I won't dream of you, I won't wish for you, I—

Shikamaru placed his fingers across her mouth and looked at her with concern. He then kissed her forehead and stepped back so he could take her hand. He led her to her rented room, closed the door, walked her to the bed and laid her on it. He pulled the covers over her, switched the light off and left.

Fresh tears started to roll down to the pillow as Temari stared at the dark door to the hallway. "Sayonara…" she muttered before falling into a restless sleep.


	5. Ch 5 Admission

Chapter 5

Shikamaru took another sip of tea before setting it down on the bedside table. His thoughts deep and his eyes weary. Nothing was going to let him sleep, yet sleep was what he needed. It was almost dawn when the storm started to abate.

He yawned as he pulled his vest on over his button-down shirt. He left a tip on the small table and grabbed the keys. He shut the door, locked it and was about to walk towards the foyer when he heard a noise in Temari's room. Not having a good feeling about it he tried her door and it popped open when he barely touched it.

The door slowly swung open and it revealed the owner's wife picking up broken glass from the floor. She looked up with concern in her eyes. Seeing who it was, she stood and dropped the pieces into the trash. She swept the rest of the broken lamp into it as well before he ventured to say anything.

"Where's Temari?"

"She left a couple hours ago, right when the storm was back to a level one speed. We're used to it being that strong. She didn't look much rested though, I must say."

Shikamaru thanked the woman and left the key on her counter. He exited the building, planning to go toward the gate, and Konoha, but he stopped.

Would he be better off by making sure she was okay, and safely at home, or should he leave without another word, just to make it easier on them both?

He ran his hand over his forehead and grunted in agitation at his dilemma.

"This is too troublesome…"

Either way, all he was going to remember was her face full of tears and heartache. That's why he couldn't sleep. That's why he couldn't leave. He wished he could make it better, at least livable, but leaving was breaking her heart and his resolve.

"Tch." Nothing was going to let him leave until he said goodbye.

Gaara stared at the jounin before him and nodded to his assistant. The assistant left and the room was quiet until the door opened and Temari walked in. She hesitated seeing Shikamaru before the Kazekage but she came up next to him and looked at her brother.

"Temari, since your duties are not done in Konoha, I want you to return until the end of the school semester. I have a few letters for the Hokage as well that I trust you with for when you get there. Any questions?"

"No." She did however, have them for the tall, dark-haired man standing beside her.

When they were dismissed into the hallway, she blocked Shikamaru's path so he'd stay put.

"Am I traveling with you?"

"Hai."

"You didn't promise me last night. Does that mean you're going to stay stubborn, annoying," then her tone changed slightly, "handsome, and everything I want?"

He seemed to study her as he put a cigarette between his lips.

"If you stay playful, beautiful, and everything I want."

Temari thought her heart was going to explode in her chest. She had to force herself to breathe normally as he walked around her and headed for the main doors.

"This is not going to be good…" she murmured under her breath.

Night fell too quickly for Temari. She hadn't had time to consider where they were in their relationship to be camping out, un-chaperoned. Her stomach gave a twist as Shikamaru started a small fire in a safe place. His lighter clicked shut as the dead leaf started the rest of the sticks collected just moments before.

"You're never going to make me mad at you, are you?" Temari knew her answer but still wanted him to affirm it.

"It's ridiculous. I'm not inclined to making people mad."

"Even if it meant making our eventual separation easier?"

"What do you want me to say, Temari? I'm sure your brother has some men lined up for a good and sensible marriage-"

"I don't _want_ them," she stated firmly.

"He'll say you're being selfish."

"Allow me that. Forget my brother; I want you to allow me some selfishness. What else is there in a marriage if not love?"

"Love is a choice. You could choose to love any of those men chosen for you. They've done it for years."

"How can you be so cold about this?" Temari asked, upset at how unfeeling he was being.

"Easy. I'm telling myself I don't care for you."

"Mind over matter, is it?" Temari replied with difficulty. She willed the tears forming in her eyes to find some other person to bother. They slid down her cheek before Shikamaru looked up at her and stood to his full height.

"It's all I have to protect you. I don't want to do anything that may speak of promises I can't give you. Be mad at me for that." Shikamaru shrugged as if he didn't care but the reality was his chest ached for her and for every tear that slid down her cheek. Her glassy eyes were ripping his resolve to shreds and leaving it at his feet.

"Even now, you're being a gentleman…"

"Would you prefer I kiss you now and reject you later?"

"I would prefer no rejection at all."

"I know." Shikamaru sighed as the weight of so much rested on his heart and mind.

"How could this work?" Temari questioned as she wiped at moisture on her cheek.

"You want me to come up with a plan?"

"I'm told you're good at that."

"Would you be willing to live in Konoha?"

"I…" she stopped to think about it. Live in the Leaf village? What about helping her brother? What about teaching the ninja in her community all the things she had learned throughout the summer? Did she have the willingness to leave all she knew to join him and his village? She was certain of only one thing…she had to choose between her village and the man she gave her heart to the moment he opened up to her.

"What about you, would you be willing to live in my village?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "I'm not a fan of its weather and I have the responsibility to work as a jounin for Konoha."

"Well, then I suppose moving to Konoha is my only option…"

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that. I had dreams of starting the school and helping my brother in his duties."

"You could still be an ambassador for the Sand; the only difference is where you call home."

Temari looked up and unconsciously swallowed. She didn't think she was scared until she saw Shikamaru's hard expression soften and he took her hand.

"You don't have to decide now. Let's get some rest before daylight." His hand slid out of hers and she watched as he crouched up against exposed roots of a tree near the fire. He closed his eyes and evened his breathing; apparently falling asleep was easy for him.

Temari still stood but the cold started seeping into her muscles causing her to snap out of her reverie. She curled up in the next indent of roots between Shikamaru and the fire. Not believing she'd fall asleep that easily, she looked up to the branches above her and started counting…she only got to five before finding much needed slumber.

"Welcome back, Temari-san."

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama." Temari leaned forward and handed Tsunade the papers her brother had entrusted her with.

"Did you have a good and safe trip?"

Temari looked up at the implied tone Tsunade was giving her. She wasn't sure what it was that made her feel uneasy, but Temari looked away so as not to answer the unasked question.

Tsunade nodded and they were dismissed. Shikamaru closed the door and followed her down the hallway without a word. She glanced at him hoping to see if she could read his thoughts and caught him looking at her.

"Nani?"

"You didn't answer her question."

"Was it rude of me?"

"It was suspicious."

"There was something in her tone that made me think twice about replying…should I go apologize?"

"No, you were fine."

They passed through the doorway and the sunshine made them squint. They made their way through town to her apartment.

Shikamaru nodded his goodbye and started to walk away when Temari called to him.

"Would you like some tea?"

He turned half-way and studied her for a moment. "As alluring as that sounds…I shouldn't."

"Helping your dad tonight?"

"That's not why."

"What is it?"

He hesitated, turned fully to her and came within inches of her before whispering, "I find myself barely holding on to public etiquette when I'm with you. I don't want to wrap my arms around you if it wouldn't be for forever."

Temari's lips fell open in amazement at his confession and wasn't aware he vanished until she shivered from his warmth leaving her hands.


	6. Ch 6 Answer

Chapter 6

"It figures my brother would fall for a woman who's more tempting than anyone living here in Konoha."

"You'll find your heart with someone one day, son."

Shikamaru smiled at his mother's comforting words to his brother but slowly lost the will to when his father walked in with a deer tail. It had been killed a few hours before by an unknown source.

"I saved his medicinal parts for the hospital, but these random killings need to stop."

"I'll set up night watch if you need me to, dad."

"Thanks, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was glad to do it, especially if it meant peace for his mind to think on his current problem.

The herd of deer lay folded in their spindly legs on shredded grasses and hay. They looked like soft rocks in the moonlight, slowly stirring as they breathed. Shikamaru smiled at the memories of watching and learning about them while growing up. With each passing year he trained and was granted more responsibility regarding his family's business. He was thankful for the great leadership of his father and the tenderness that accompanied him: Shikamaru's mother. If he wanted anything, it was someone to love and share his life with, just like his parents.

He was lighting a cigarette when he saw a shadow pass by a pile of wood near a clump of trees. Within minutes he had the intruder frozen and called his father out. They turned in the culprit, finding out that the guy was killing their deer because he thought the deer were getting into his garden.

After a short time, Shikamaru found out what was getting into the man's garden; rabbits.

Shikamaru walked into the front door of the house as the light of day breached over the horizon. He slipped his sandals off and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Oh, dear, you must be exhausted. Why don't you take the day off and rest?"

"I'm fine, mom," he sighed and patted the hand she had rested on his arm.

She smiled and nodded before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Without meaning to, Shikamaru slept the whole day instead of taking a power nap.

Shikamaru walked up the steps to Temari's apartment and stopped when he saw her leaning on the railing looking out over some smaller buildings.

"Ready?"

Temari turned her head towards him but didn't move from the railing.

"Join me?"

He smirked, proceeded up the final steps and joined her. Unintentionally their arms were touching but they didn't move apart.

"It's a great day to get those errands finished before I send the next set of papers to Gaara." Temari stuck to small talk even though she hated it. She hated the restriction. It meant she was limited, and there was nothing more annoying than limits.

"It is a nice day," Shikamaru stated without commitment.

"Was there anything you needed to get done today?"

"Nothing I can't do while escorting you," he commented without looking at her.

Temari's face showed her question but she refrained from asking him.

"I can go by myself if you don't want to be with me."

"Let's get going," he stated as he stood up.

Temari felt her patience waning quickly. "If you're going to ignore my comments, then you can ignore my plans for the day, too."

Grabbing her fan, she turned and left him on the landing without so much as her perfume wafting in the air.

'He's such an exasperating man.' Temari picked up some groceries while she did her assigned tasks. She steamed about her conversation with Shikamaru but didn't know what else to do. She was tempted to find TenTen or another woman to hash it out with…venting typically helped…but she'd never really gotten close to any of the Konoha females. Her fingers flipped through some papers Iruka had left for her at the academy when she heard a noise beside her.

Temari looked up and yet saw no one. She felt someone's presence but wasn't sure who it was. She wasn't even sure if she should be worried. Not feeling as though she should be cautious, she continued.

"Is this your last stop?"

Temari halted. "What do you want, Shikamaru?"

"I want to know if you're done for the day." He stood up from leaning on a tree trunk but kept his arms crossed.

Temari nodded then moved further away from him but, before she realized what was happening, her feet couldn't take another step. She sensed the same statue-like numbness when fighting this infuriating man during the chunnin exams.

'He didn't dare…'

She forced her body with all her strength to turn to face him for an explanation. A smirk played on his lips while a suspicious look came into his eyes.

'What is the meaning of this?' Temari questioned herself, scared to ask him because of his answer.

He started taking steps forward and she was being pulled toward him against her will. She shot him an evil glare to maintain a shred of her dignity. Against everything she knew about him, she also thought her glare would make him release her...no luck.

The dark shadow on the ground confirmed her thoughts.

Within seconds, the distance between them diminished, and she came close enough to feel his body heat. She was about to say something, but he stopped her.

"Shh…" The sound he made from his lips made a tingle crawl up her spine and she felt every bone tremble seconds after it passed.

As he lifted his hand to her face, hers did the same toward his.

Her breath held in her chest heavily.

He took his other hand and placed it on her waist, pulling both of them closer to each other.

'…ittai?' Before she could think or process what to do, his lips captured hers. As this happened, the shadow released her.

Though she was able to move away, she stayed, returning the kiss.

When they parted slightly, she kept her eyes closed in an effort to keep the moment to memory. Shikamaru smiled and wondered where this cuteness came from when Temari was typically more of the alluring type.

"That was a smooth move," she admitted, finally opening her eyes to see him smirk back at her.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad for last minute, was it?"

Temari played with his vest collar to avoid staring into his shadowy eyes. She occasionally found herself at a loss for words in their dark depths.

"I have my answer."

"Tell me."

"I'm yours."


End file.
